<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day of School by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871906">First Day of School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human on the Team [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, High School, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the first day of school like for everybody at school? Covers all the mutants from the Brotherhood and X-Men for the first season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human on the Team [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men Evolution. The characters first day of school comes in the following order - Jean, Cyclops, Duncan, Taryn and Paul, Toad, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Riley and Amy, Avalanche, Blob, Rouge, Spike and Quicksilver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jean Grey</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jean Grey had been one of the students who had gone to pick up her school books before school had started for the Fall Semester at Bayville High. One of the reasons was that the Professor insisted that the students at the institute be fully prepared the first day of class. Another reason for this was it limited the chances for an incident happening that would not be in the best interest of the institute, for the last thing they needed was people being against the institute.</p><p>But Jean had her own reasons for going to the bookroom before the school semester was there. She enjoyed the smell of the room, filled with old and new books, the smells mingling as nicely as in the library. This also gave her a chance to look over her books before she got to school. Over the summer she always missed having classes, she felt as if her mind would melt from the lack of things to motivate it.</p><p>Jean opened her locker and unfolded the shelf she had bought for her locker. She made it stick hard so that it would be able to hold all of her books. She then placed the magnetic pencil holder, mirror and notepad holder on the inside of the locker door. She opened up the plastic bags of pencils, erasers and pens and placed them into the cup holder. She then began to stack her books onto the shelf, stopping to ponder whether she should order them alphabetically or by which class period she had first.</p><p>Jean opted to organize them into which subject she had first. She then had time before the bell rang for class and brought out her brush to brush out her hair. As she was looking into her mirror, she saw someone with blond hair and blue eyes come up behind her.</p><p>"Uhh … hi Jean …" The voice caused her to turn around and look at the guy who had approached her. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me this week."</p><p>"We're dating, aren't we Duncan?" Jean said, smiling at the boy. "Just so long as it is the weekend, that way it's not on a school night."</p><p>"All right! You are the best, prettiest girl ever Jean!" Duncan gave her that grin of his, one that made some people gag. Jean brought out her camera and snapped a picture. "What did you take that picture for? Yearbook?"</p><p>"No. It's my own personal collection." Jean pulled out a notebook and showed Duncan her photos. As they looked, the football player beamed at them. Neither one of them noticed someone glaring at them. The bell suddenly rang for the next class.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Scott Summers</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Scott was flipping a coin in his hand, boredom on his face. Jean Grey liked the first day of school, but he never had. It wasn't that he didn't like learning, but on the first day of school there was no learning usually done in class. Instead, there was the teacher going over the school rules and what they would be doing for the semester. They would then let the kids do as they please.</p><p>Jean would go and make notes in her notebook about everything that the teacher said. She would then look at her textbook for the class while the rest of the class became chaos around her. People thought Scott was obsessive about being organized with things, but when it came to school, Jean blew everyone away. She was obsessed with getting straight A's, though Scott didn't see why she should worry as she was extremely smart.</p><p>Scott had left his books at home the first day of school so that he wouldn't have to bother with hauling the extra weight around. He wondered if Jean had gotten her things settled into her locker. He knew where it was because she had told him the number and combo and he had told her his in case they needed each other to run to them when one or the other was helping the Professor on one of the missions for school.</p><p>Scott turned the corner to get to Jean's locker and gritted his teeth. Jean just happened to be Duncan. He knew that they were dating, Jean had told him at the end of last school year. The problem was the fact that Duncan wasn't all that Jean thought he was. She didn't see what Duncan did when she wasn't around. Scott felt that she knew what Duncan did when she wasn't around, but just didn't want to admit that her boyfriend had a major problem.</p><p>Duncan's problem was a twisted sense of justice, if one could call it justice at all. The boy had a thing against anything that was different from his black and white world. Scott had no clue what the jock would do if he found out Scott and Jean were mutants. The boy felt that it would most defiantly hurt Jean. Scott had seen Duncan bully some of the Freshmen on orientation day, particularly a student that looked like a frog. Scott knew there was no way he could trust Duncan.</p><p>Thankfully the bell rang and Scott didn't have to watch the gag fest any longer. He just had to watch Duncan and Jean head to their separate classes. Jean waved to Duncan and the jock gave her a goofy smile back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Duncan Mathews</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Duncan hadn't a clue where he was going. He just knew that his goal was to find his girlfriend before the bell rang. If his goal wasn't achieved, he would go and find her homeroom class. He didn't care what the teachers would say. He just knew that he had to find her to make her think he really cared about her.</p><p>Jean was hot, pretty and perfect. She was so perfect that she was the kind of girl he could take home and his parents would be proud of. His other girlfriends they had gripped about, but not Jean. She was the kind of girl one could sneak around the back of without her noticing; she was that daft about people's true intentions. The best part was, Jean Grey had no clue as to the real reasons that Duncan Mathew's liked her.</p><p>There was another reason why Duncan dated her. It was because it drove Scott Summers nuts. Scott always acted like he was so perfect. Not to say that Jean didn't, but that was part of what made dating her so good. Also, everyone at school knew Scott Summers was crushing on her.</p><p>Duncan let himself smile that horrible smirk of his when he got to bully someone. That was until he saw Jean and softened his smirk to go speak to her. She was brushing out her scarlet red hair, causing Duncan to lick his lips. He walked up to her and made her notice that he was there.</p><p>She started to show him her photos. That was another reason that Duncan dated her. Cheerleaders could appreciate him, but not the way Jean did. The way she worshiped the ground he walked upon was without a doubt the best. She just didn't think about his looks, she collected them in that book of hers to keep and cherish.</p><p>The bell rang and Jean said she needed to get to class. Duncan smiled a dorky smile at her and didn't offer to walk her to class. He just watched her wave at him as he backed away towards his first class.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Taryn Fujioka and Paul</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Taryn and Paul had bumped into each other behind Scott as he was watching Duncan and Jean flirt. The bell rang and the couple headed their separate ways. They then saw Scott fume at the two and storm off.</p><p>"Why is it that he can't see that Jean's with Duncan, there is nothing that he can do about it." Paul shook his head in disgust at his friend's actions. "I would never act that way about a girl, acting all down and out."</p><p>"Well, I don't blame him." Taryn shook her head. "Jean's been so infatuated with that stupid jock that she hasn't had time to spend with her friends. I've tried calling her up at the institute, but … let's face it, every time I do, she's on a date or on the phone with that so called boyfriend of hers."</p><p>"I have to agree with the so called." Paul made a sour face. "Everyone at school except her knows that he's been fucking the cheerleaders every chance he gets."</p><p>"You used a bad word!" Taryn gasped. Her parents were very strict about such things.</p><p>"The thing is, that's what he is doing behind every ones back. He's been doing it since we started our Freshman year two years ago. It just so happens that Jean refuses to listen to gossip." Paul was angry. "A couple of his goons are the same way."</p><p>"Oh, she listens to the gossip. She just wants to believe the best in everyone. She even thinks I am her perfect little best friend. But I'll tell you this, with Jean, it is black and white. You're either good or your bad. There is no in-between."</p><p>"Well, I'd best get to class." Paul waved at her.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll see you later, though it will be weird sitting with you and Scott without Jean there." Taryn waved back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Todd Tolansky</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Todd was not happy in the least. The boy was starting his first day at a new school. He was part of the foster care system. In some places the system was good, in some places it was alright, others bad and others yet, very bad. Todd was glad that he had yet to get stuck in one of the very bad places. Yet he had always been stuck in the bad places.</p><p>He was hoping that this one would be different and that he would actually have something to eat each day. Otherwise that would mean he would have to steal to get food. That was how he ended up in this new place. He had been caught stealing, but that wasn't the only reason he was transferred.</p><p>Mystique had told him specifically, there would be better uses for his abilities, and she wasn't talking about stealing. She had thus transferred him, after he had attempted to steal her wallet, to the school she was principal of. He now lived in her old home and was living in the more rich area of Bayville.</p><p>One would think that he was lucky, getting to go to a better school then the one he would have has to have gone to in the town over. Here also, no one would know who he was as he had just moved here during the summer. But the problem was, the entire town, in comparison to his other town, was a rich school district that made tons of money. A kid in raggy clothes was sure to stand out.</p><p>Todd also couldn't be sure he was going to get fed at all, even though Mystique, or Principal Darkholme as she was called here, had guaranteed it. Bugs could only cover so much in ones diet, unless one was the actual size of a frog. If one was an actual size of a frog, then one wouldn't have to worry about anything but eating, sleeping and the other necessities in life. Well, except for Freshman Biology.</p><p>Todd stood in line to get his textbooks for his Freshman year and felt himself be bumped into by someone barging through the line. Todd felt himself bump into the person in front of him. "Sorry! Some one's pushing!"</p><p>He then turned to whoever was pushing. "Watch it!"</p><p>He then realized opening his mouth was a big mistake. There stood three jocks smirking at him. The one that was obviously the ring leader shoved him. "Why should I watch it? We're on the football team and we need to get our books pronto."</p><p>"The only reason that they do this is because the couch doesn't punish them for doing this stuff." One girl said.</p><p>"Yeah, they waited to get their books until the bell rings so they can miss their first class." Her friend spoke up.</p><p>These comments however went ignored by the boy who picked Todd up by his shirt. "Let me guess, this is a foster kid. Looks it, and smells it. That would be why you don't know who I am, huh … frog boy."</p><p>Todd grimaced. The comments stung. "Uhh, yeah, plus … I'm a Freshman."</p><p>"Well, I'm a Junior. You should know me then from junior high." The boy snapped, shaking Todd hard.</p><p>"Wow, Duncan knows how to add and subtract," One boy said.</p><p>"Shut the hell up moron, or you're next." The blond hair jock said, snapping at the boy. This caused everyone to back off.</p><p>"He'll be next for what Mathews?" A voice said from behind.</p><p>"Uhh, Principal Darkholme…" Duncan stared at her. He set Todd down and brushed him off. "The little guy fell and I was just helping him up."</p><p>"Do you really think she'll believe that? You aren't very bright, are you?" Todd said. He winced as Duncan glared at him.</p><p>"All of you, to class now!" Darkholme stated. She pointed and everyone wandered off, grumbling their thanks to Duncan about not getting their books. Todd also wandered off. He felt the nice leather of the wallet and counted the money inside. That was two hundred dollars he had managed to swipe off the jock. Served him right for picking on him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Raven Darkholme</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Raven was rubbing her forehead. The new recruit was already giving her a headache. Though truth be told, he couldn't be a new recruit when he was the first to be recruited. Were all the recruits going to be like this? She hoped not, for it was going to make her life miserable. But the chances are, those would be the only ones she could get due to the foster care situation.</p><p>"My wallet!" At this sudden yelling from Duncan Mathews, she looked up to see him searching for it. "That stinky toad face stole my wallet! I am going to cream him!"</p><p>"You obviously don't realize I am still here Mathews. I would drop the matter if I were you as you have no proof." The jock glared at her but received a glare in return and ran away from her. Today would be a very long day.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kurt Wagner</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kurt Wagner was home schooled by his foster parents. There were obvious reasons for this if one saw Kurt. But the thing was, even though these reasons were obvious why he couldn't go to public school, he still wanted to go. Expesully since this would be the first year he should have been going to the local high school. Kurt just wanted to be a normal teenager.</p><p>That was why Kurt had snuck out of the house and had gone to look at the school. He wore his cloak so that he would go unnoticed by anyone who was around him. He snuck up to one of the classroom windows and peeked inside, over the edge. The window was open because the school had no air-conditioning and he could thus also hear what was being said.</p><p>He didn't notice that someone had caught a glimpse of him from the window. "<em>Teacher, there is someone outside. I think that they are skipping class.</em>"</p><p>The teacher got up and quickly came to the window. Kurt was backing away slowly, scared of what would happen. He suddenly tripped on the cowl and fell. His hood fell backwards, revealing his face. This caused the teacher to scream. He covered his face, knowing that the other students would come running. A smell of sulfur came to him.</p><p>"<em>Wagner, boy … how did you do that?</em>" Kurt felt himself being shaken by someone. He looked up and saw the monks at the church. They were some of the few people that his foster parents had trusted with his secret. They were the ones who had provided him with the cowl.</p><p>"<em>I've messed up again.</em>" Kurt said, looking at the ground, ashamed of not only what happened but who he was. He hadn't a clue how he had ended up in the church. He wanted to disappear. Suddenly, <em>bamph</em>, he found himself up on one of the rafters above. He was startled and found himself falling only to, <em>bamph</em>, land on the ground safe.</p><p>"<em>Seems that you've been given a gift young Wagner.</em>" The monk helped him to his feet. He led him quickly to the back of the church where the monks lived and Kurt would be safe from prying eyes. "<em>Seems we may have another asking for the safety from demons again...</em>"</p><p>"<em>You are mad at me...</em>" Kurt looked down at the ground ashamed. "<em>Why am I cursed like this?</em>"</p><p>"<em>God has a reason for everything, all in due time.</em>" The monk rubbed the boys head.</p><p>"<em>Tell me, what things have my curses had reasons for?</em>" The teenager said, frustrated with everything.</p><p>"<em>Well, the way you look helped your foster family get a child. They were unable to have one, and the lists are long. When they found you, they wanted you. Not many people would have wanted you, so they got to keep you.</em>" The monk said, making Kurt sit on one of the benches.</p><p>"<em>Well, that does make sense, I guess ... but the fact that no one except them would want me … well, except the circus...</em>" Kurt was still looking at the ground.</p><p>"<em>Well, you did run off to the circus for a few months a couple of years ago, didn't you. You learned English from that. And you learned that there was no place like home. Perhaps there is a reason why you ended up with these powers. A blessing in disguise.</em>" Neither Kurt nor the monk knew how correct he would be about this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kitty Pryde</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kitty hurried to school as fast as she could, tripping as she went. Athletic ability was defiantly not her strong point. Instead, she was academically inclined. This led many of the kids in her classes to think of her as an absolute geek with no charm whatsoever. This was due to Riley and her friends.</p><p>Kitty could easily say that she was jealous of Riley since Elementary school. Riley had certain things that she tended to flaunt in front of everyone, expesully Kitty. They always used Kitty as the plain Jane example of what didn't look good. Thus Kitty had a good idea that there would never be any boy who would like her.</p><p>She bragged about her long, curly hair that wasn't too curly nor to straight. By straight, she compared it to Kitty's which had a slight flip to it. She also bagged on Kitty about how her hair wasn't as dark as Kitty's but was a lovely brown. There was also Riley's best friend Amy who had short, pristine short, blond hair.</p><p>But what they liked to tease Kitty about most ever since Elementary was her ability to not do anything right in Physical Education. She thus always hated the class. She glanced down at her schedule. At least she had the class the first thing everyday and she could thus get it over with.</p><p>She went and sat down on the bleachers where they were supposed to go if they had that class. To her dismay she saw the two she least wanted to see in the world. Riley and Amy were coming up fast and throwing those stuck up looks at her. They wore too much make-up and flaunted the fact that their parents let them get away with it.</p><p>"Hey, look, it's the athlete wanna be." Riley retorted, holding herself and pointing at Kitty to make her feel down and everyone to laugh at her. Kitty didn't notice that many of the older girls were frowning at Riley's behavior. Riley had been the queen bee of the junior high they had gone to, why wouldn't she be now. Today would be a long day.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Riley and Amy</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Riley and Amy were ecstatic. They had managed to make Kitty fill miserable enough to doubt her physical abilities that she had during P.E. set a bad first impression with the coach. Riley wanted to do something to celebrate, like skipping class. There was no way that she would be able to get one of the boys she and Amy normally hung out with to skip.</p><p>So, as Amy went to her next class and to she hers, she decided to look for a bad boy to try to get to help her skip. It would be the first time she had tried this and she really wanted a good time. That meant she had to find the right guy, particularly one who looked like he had a car and could drive. He also had to look bad to the bone, or else it would be for nothing.</p><p>She glanced around and saw a boy leaning against a wall, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. The knees on his jeans were torn and it looked like he wasn't somebody to mess around with. He seemed to be the perfect boy to try to get to skip. He had to be a grade higher then her too. That meant that he may have a car he could drive.</p><p>Riley approached him, a smirk on her face. She was going to do it just like she did to every guy she dated in the past. She was good at charming them with her words and promises not kept. She touched him lightly on the arm, causing him to jump. It was then that the earth shook. She herself startled as the tremor dissipated and the boy glared at her.</p><p>"What do you want?" He snapped at her. He wasn't in a very good mood.</p><p>"I want to skip class. I figure that you have a car." Riley said, regaining her composure.</p><p>"To skip class? With me?" The boy continued to glare at her.</p><p>"I might have sex with you." Riley said that to quite a few boys to get them to do what she wanted. She never did though.</p><p>"What are you, a slut?" The boy snapped at her, getting more angry with her, not that she cared. What she cared about was what he had called her. She slapped his face hard and there was another small tremor.</p><p>"What is with all these earthquakes?" Riley gasped. He caught her hand.</p><p>"Didn't you hear, the school's had quite a few of them. Nothing to be shocked about." He glared at her. "I guess you're the cheerleader type. A total priss who's only reason for approaching me when we have nothing in common is because you want something from me. Not gonna happen girl!"</p><p>And with that, the boy stormed off. Riley glared at her, only to have Amy come up behind her. "Come on, we have the same class. You're lucky no one saw that!"</p><p>"He's playing hard to get is all!" Riley fumed.</p><p>"Riley!" Her friend snapped. "You are so above him!"</p><p>"Yeah, but he'd be so much fun to play with and break then the other guys I've dated." Riley smirked.</p><p>"So that's what this is about?" Amy tugged her friend after her. "You be careful. Something about that kid… he's a punk. Be careful with him."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lance Alvers</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lance was fuming mad at the girl. Why did she have to approach him when he had a headache.? Why did she have to approach him at all? But when he had a headache was worst as he had no control over certain things. Namely the tremors in the ground, but not that she would understand that nor would he want her to.</p><p>That girl was an obvious stuck up pig that cared nothing except about herself. The fact that she had offered him, well might have offered him sex made him mad. She was just like everybody else with how they saw him. Perhaps he shouldn't dress the way he did, but that was hard when one was in the foster care system and got hand me downs.</p><p>Lance had been in bad and very bad foster homes since he could remember. For once he had been placed in a very good foster home. One where the person in charge wanted him just to do his best, though that people didn't feel that he was doing as well as he could. His behavior of skipping class, even if it was because of his headaches, was frowned upon.</p><p>He let out a groan. There was defiantly not anyone around who could understand him. Not even those two who called him friend. They were faking it and he knew it. The only reason they were friends with him was for two reasons. One was because they had found out about his powers and wanted to use them. Second, they had the problem of being too stupid to pull off anything without his leadership.</p><p>"Alvers!" Lance jumped and groaned as the Principal caught him. "Get to class now!"</p><p>Lance had no choice but to comply. He grabbed his schedule out of his pocket and groaned. The first class was English, the class he had barely passed the year before. Thankfully he didn't have the same teacher, but still there would be problems. He walked into the class.</p><p>"Ahh, you must be Alvers, considering that you are the only boy who isn't here. That must also mean you are the notorious skipper from last semester." The teacher spoke up.</p><p>"I had headaches. Still do." Lance replied, anger in his voice.</p><p>"Don't get cocky with me young man. I was not happy to see you on my list!" The teacher snapped. "I will not have you cheating and plagiarizing work like last year."</p><p>"I did not!" Lance snapped back.</p><p>"That isn't what I heard. The teacher however had not proof so couldn't fail you for it." The teacher glared at him.</p><p>"Well, duh, because I didn't cheat!" Lance snapped.</p><p>"Take a seat and not another word. It is obvious to everyone that there is no way that you could have passed without it as you are a juvenile delinquent. It is in your record." The teacher had the final word and Lance sat down and glared out the window.</p><p>He noticed that the coach was lecturing a young girl with a ponytail. The girl looked like she was going to cry. Lance thought about sending out a tremor to nock over the coach, but thought otherwise. He was already in enough trouble at the moment as it was.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fred Dukes</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Fred sat in a small makeshift classroom at the arena that the monster trucks were now in. One of the monster truck guys was banging his head on the makeshift teacher's desk. "It's no wonder that you're here. You're stupid as can be."</p><p>Fred frowned, his cheeks bunching in unhappiness and anger. He picked up the chair.</p><p>"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, my main man!" Someone came in, interrupting Fred before he could throw something. "Save that strength for the arena dude. You can take it out on this guy then."</p><p>The guy gulped and ran out of the room. Fred set down the chair and watched him go. "Yeah, I guess your right. Why do I have to do this anyways."</p><p>"Legality reasons, your only sixteen and are still a minor. You want to make the bucks or not?" The guy stated.</p><p>"I wanna make the bucks! I wanna make the bucks!" Fred cheered excitedly.</p><p>"Then you need to stay in this school we have set up, see. For legality reasons. You don't have to learn anything, you just need to sit here and be a very good boy. Can you be a good boy?"</p><p>"Yes, I can be a good boy!" Fred cheered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rouge</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Rouge stood at her high school with Irene Adler, her foster mom. They were in the office speaking to the nurse. "I told you last year that she has a skin condition."</p><p>"I know, but…" The nurse stammered.</p><p>"She can't touch anyone or else she'll break out in a rash." Irene was getting irate, which wasn't usual for her.</p><p>"But, have you seen an allergist about this, it may be something that people have touched…" The nurse was not having a good time. Rouge put her cheek on her hand. This was going to be a long day. She pulled out her book <em>Dracula</em> and read it, not happy about the whole situation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Evan Daniels</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Evan was going to school and quite happy about it when a gust of wind sped by him. This knocked him off his skateboard and onto his bottom. Something went flying away from his body into the air. He gasped as they came down. Evan looked and the three small spikes near him.</p><p>He picked one up and studied it. It was some sort of boney material. He thought about it for a bit. Could I have done this was his first thought. He then shrugged his shoulders. It was his Aunt Ororo that had weird abilities. He had remembered his mother trying to get her younger sister out of Africa because of her abilities.</p><p>Though in Evan's mind he wouldn't have minded being worshiped like a goddess, or in his case a god. His Aunt's powers were cool, expesully in comparison to what he thought he might have had power wise. No, there defiantly was no way he would have powers.</p><p>He then looked at his watch. There was a way however that he would be late to class at this rate. Thankfully Pietro had given him a call to let him know he was running late. The two boys had been friends at first, but Pietro had for some reason gotten into his head that he had to prove himself to someone.</p><p>Which was ironic as Pietro was in a foster care situation, if one could call being cared for by a butler foster care. His mother had died when she had given birth to him, or so Pietro had told Evan when they were still friends. His father was defiantly out of the picture. So, who had Pietro to prove himself too. Evan just shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue he would be getting a call that night from his Aunt.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Pietro Maximoff</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Pietro was running like a mad man. One might think that he was running from the cops, but in fact he was running from school. He had purposely waited until the last minute to go, calling Evan before he did so. They had first period class together and Pietro was wanting to see Evan come in late.</p><p>In fact, he ran by him and knocked the boy off his skateboard, not that the boy even noticed. See, he had only been felt as a gust of wind. This was a very good thing and Pietro liked seeing him on his but. He also knew he would like seeing Evan come in late to class and so sat down in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>The bell rang just as he did so. About ten minutes later Evan walked into the classroom late. The teacher was lecturing him about being late. But to Pietro's enjoyment, that wasn't the only thing that Evan got lectured for. He had holes in his shirt. As Evan went to sit down, Pietro smirked and said aloud. "Hey Daniels, maybe if you didn't do so much skateboarding, you wouldn't wreck your clothes like that. I, on the other hand, would never be caught dead with holes in my clothes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>